


Stephen King’s Bullies

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [31]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Christine - Stephen King, Original Work, Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Essays, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on the bullies found in Stephen King’s novels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen King’s Bullies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Stephen King owns Christine, Carrie, Sometimes They Come Back and the novella Different Seasons (which has The Body, which in turned inspired the 1986 film Stand By Me). I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Stephen King’s Bullies

There is no bully like a Stephen King bully. Whether it’s Christine “Chris” Hargensen and her clique from the various **“Carrie”** adaptations or Buddy Repperton’s gang in **Christine** , or Ace Merrill and his low-life friends in **Stand By Me** , or the dead gang in **Sometimes They Come Back** , there is one thing: Steve’s villains are always hardcore.

I can envision a fanfic where Chris Hargensen from either the 2013 film (where she was played by Portia Doubleday) or the 1976 film (where she was played by Nancy Allen) gets a challenge in taking on Ace Merrill from Stand By Me, only to possibly get a shock from seeing him pulling out his switchblade, as well as his replying with “No problem, Christina” when she challenges him to try to kill her. (Plus, Norma Watson and Richard “Eyeball” Chambers would simultaneously say, “Ace, come on, man!”, because like Eyeball when it came to his little brother Chris, Norma would think Ace going after her friend with a switchblade would be taking it too far as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
